raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyril Sneer
Cyril Sneer is one of the biggest tycoons in the Evergreen Forest. He initially is the main antagonist, but gradually becomes an anti-hero over the course of the series. Personality Cyril Sneer is a pink aardvark with a very long nose, and an even longer history of scheming his way through the business industry. With his trusty yes-men (or yes-pigs) by his side, Cyril spends his days plotting and conniving in his dark and gloomy Sneer Mansion in hopes of finding new ways to make money. Cyril can be often seen making his pigs do almost anything for him, always guaranteeing them a raise that he has no intention of giving. Meanwhile, Cyril despises Bert, Melissa, and Ralph Raccoon for taking up land he wants to industrialize, and especially Bert for frequently foiling his plans. Cyril made his fortune as a successful lumber baron, having gotten into the lumber business by accident. Cyril has an ongoing rivalry with his equally questionable business colleague, Mr. Knox. Cyril is also trying to groom his son Cedric Sneer into becoming the perfect successor, but as strict as he may be, he genuinely loves his son and tries to be a good dad and a megalomaniac. Cyril Sneer is clearly a narcissist. While Cyril Sneer starts the series very self-absorbed and selfish, over the course of the series, he becomes much better tempered and more open to the raccoons. Background In the episode The Family Secret, Cyril is revealed to not be a Sneer by blood, as he was adopted when he was young. Though Cyril had wanted to tell Cedric the truth of his origins, he kept keeping it a secret, worrying that Cedric might think he was 'not a real Sneer'. However, Cedric tells him that, as far as he is concerned, Cyril is 'the greatest Sneer ever', which Cyril tells him that means a lot to him. Cyril still tries his hardest to do what he can for the name, even if his plans don't always turn out the way he expects. It is never revealed who Cyril's birth parents were or if he tried to find them when he was younger. His childhood is further hinted at in Trouble Shooter, when he tells Bentley a story about a young runaway to deter Bentley from leaving home. Bentley catches on that the story is about a young Cyril: he had run away from home, abandoned his birth family, and hit a rut in his life until he was able to "make it big." Bentley is possibly the only person outside the Sneer family to have heard this story. In Last Legs, Cyril's backstory in his tribute slideshow claims that he became rich at a very young age and evicted his family, but this was likely a cover-up story that Cyril provided. As a child, Cyril got along with his older brother Simon. According to Cyril, he hadn't seen Simon since he was ten when Simon enlisted in the Navy during World War II. This gives us a perspective on when Cyril was born. If Cyril was 10 when World War II started (September 1st, 1939), this means he was probably born around late 1928 - early 1929. Wife In the episode Courting Disaster, Cyril tells Cedric about his late wife, telling him he loved her and that she knew how to make money. It's unknown what her name was, what she looked like, or what exactly happened to her, but it's implied that she passed away when Cedric was very young. Appearances Cyril has appeared in all specials and episodes since his debut. Relationships/rivalries Cedric Sneer Though he can be grouchy or sharp-tongued to his son, Cyril loves Cedric dearly and does everything he can to help him. In the original TV specials, Cyril is eager to disown Cedric if he doesn't comply with Cyril's demands. This is vastly different in the TV series, where Cyril is very strict with Cedric but only because he wants Cedric to be successful. He sometimes brags about his son being a college graduate, and has shown that he would do anything to make sure Cedric is safe. In the episode Cold Feet, when Cyril hears that Cedric is jumping out of a plane, he drops everything he's doing to get to the airfield and make sure Cedric comes down alive. Snag Cyril doesn't often show much affection towards Snag, and can be easily irritated by him. Cyril has been shown to kick Snag or yell at him to shut up, but also enjoys having Snag sit on his lap when lounging or having him beside his chair during meetings. Snag is shown to have saved Cyril's life when he was stuck under a tree in the episode Picture Perfect. The Pigs Lloyd, Floyd, and Boyd are his loyal henchmen, always willing to labor for Cyril in the hopes of getting a raise. Cyril often insults or threatens them when they make a mistake, but has shown he does care about the pigs when they're in danger. In The Great Escape, when Cyril thought the pigs were trapped in the vault, he is seen quite upset and blames himself, until he discovers they weren't in the vault at all. In the episode Moving In, the pigs accidentally shred Cyril's money and he fires them. They end up working for Mr. Knox, Cyril turns out to miss them, and rehires them after Mr. Knox fires the pigs. Cyril claims that nobody else should waste their breath on them, hinting he can't live without them no matter how much they annoy him. Mrs. Pig Bert Raccoon Due to Bert often foiling his schemes, Cyril usually hates Bert and his friends, but sometimes enjoys having Bert's company. It's implied that he secretly loves the challenges Bert and the gang present him. Mr. Mammoth Cyril is always eager to strike a new deal with Mr. Mammoth, and is always trying to seek his approval. Whenever he tries to speak to him, Mr. Mammoth usually mumbles to his bird assistant, who talks to Cyril for him. Mr. Knox Knox is Cyril's tycoon rival, and tends to have frequent arguments with Knox over each others' business dealings. Cyril is especially defensive with Knox over his new money making ideas. Lady Baden-Baden﻿ Cyril doesn't enjoy going to Lady Baden-Baden's social events, but tends to attend them solely for the social credit. Lady Baden Baden in return is usually kind and mannerly towards Cyril. In Courting Disaster!, Lady Baden-Baden misinterprets Cyril's words and starts to think that Cyril is in love with her. She does wind up courting Mr. Knox which Cyril finds a massive relief, but beforehand he considers marrying Baden-Baden so Cedric would have a mother. Bentley Raccoon Cyril thinks highly of Bentley. He briefly employs Bentley at one of his factories, but prefers to let him go so Bentley wouldn't spend his summer vacation working, but his earlier promise to hire him as soon as he graduates from post-secondary school presumably still stands. In Trouble Shooter, Cyril personally finds Bentley in the middle of running away, gives him advice, and then drives Bentley home. Lisa Raccoon Lisa also gets along well with Cyril in the episode Join The Club, in which he gives her advice about cliques. It appears that people had told Lisa about Cyril and what he was like, but she tells Cyril he is different from that and finds him okay. Ingrid Bellamour Cyril falls in love with the actress and environmentalist Ingrid Bellamour at first sight, and the two of them spend some time with each other in the Evergreen Forest. Cyril is eager to impress her, and she genuinely respects him, but was disgusted to learn Cyril was about to break a deal with an environmentally-destructive company. The two do part on good terms, when Cyril pulls out of the deal and gives Ingrid a massive donation to her environmental organization. Ingrid Bellamour was seen again in the Season 5 episode The One That Got Away, but is not seen talking to Cyril. It is implied that they meet again someday. Simon Sneer As children, Cyril and Simon got along with each other great. According to Cyril, he hadn't seen Simon since he was 10 years old when Simon enlisted in the Navy during World War II. Miss Primrose Danny Melissa Raccoon Ralph Raccoon Schaeffer the Dog Broo the Puppy Sophia Tutu Crimes Cyril has committed the following crimes in the series: * Attempted Murder (in Going It Alone, he attempted to squash Bert with a boulder, only for it to be bounced back to him by a tree in its path. And when he cut the rope of the bridge Bert was crossing). * Rigging a Race (in The Evergreen Grand Prix, he cheats his way into winning the race). * Document Forgery (in Buried Treasure when he uses a fake document to swindle Bert and Cedric out of the treasure they found). * Illegal Deforestation (in Opportunity Knocks and Cry Wolf, he attempts to cut down the forest. A forest protected by Rangers like Ranger Dan). * Hostile Takeover (In Gold Rush, he buys out every Ink and Paper Company in order to take over the Evergreen Standard). * Cheating at Baseball (in Double Play where he once again cheats to win). * False Advertising (In The Sweet Smell of Success, when he endorses his new cologne and says it's the "Sweet Smell of Success" when it's really very bad). * Fraud (in Last Legs, he pretends to be terminally sick in order to shut down the Evergreen Standard. And In Monster Mania when he comes up with a fake monster in order to sell high priced and worthless merchandise. Also in The Sweet Smell of Success when he promises Bert a lifetime supply of Peanut Butter and doesn't live up to his promise). * Reckless Endangerment (In The Sweet Smell of Success, he lives Bert for dead when he floats away in the balloon). * Breaking and Entering (in The Prism of Zelda, where he attempts to "return" the real Prism of Zenda). * Rigging a Contest (In The Chips Are Down when he rigs the contest in order to sell more potato chips). * Attempted Grand Theft Auto (in Mom's the Word where he sends the pigs to steal their mother's car from the Raccoons). Musical Theme Cyril has his own leitmotif, which can be heard during the portion of the opening sequence that discusses him. Longer versions and variations on this theme also tend to appear in the show, during segments involving him or the pigs. Cyril and Bert Raccoon are the only characters to have their name mentioned in the show's opening sequence. Voice * Michael Magee (1980-1991) * Ronald France (French version) Gallery Cyril plush.jpg|Cyril Sneer plush Cyrilsneer.jpg|Cyril planning his Cyril Dome 83 - Cyril Is Not Pleased.png|Cyril is not pleased Cyril-sneer.jpg TheChristmasRaccoons4.jpg|Cyril captured by Raccoons GamesPeoplePlay.jpg|Cyril on a game show LastLegs.jpg|Cyril in "Last Legs" PicturePerfect.jpg|Cyril, Snag, The Pigs, and Mr. Barnes Sneer.jpg|Cyril Sneer, Imperial Commander 26lh1.jpg|The Imperial Commander barking orders BlastFromThePast.jpg|Cyril disguised When They Come For You....jpg|Busted by the cops Bad Boys, Bad Boys....jpg|"Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when they come for you?" Cyril 1.jpg|I AM THE WINNER! Cyril 2.jpg|Cyril isn't amused by peanut butter... Cyril 5.jpg|Cyril is the MAN! Cyril 6.jpg|How does one even pose like this...? Cyril 7.jpg|Cyril has had a long day... Cyril 8.jpg|Cyril and his trademark walk Cyril 9.jpg|HOLY COW! Cyril 10.jpg|That didn't taste so good... Cyril Sneer Will Haunt Your Nightmares.jpg|Cyril is WAY too close for comfort! Cyril Sneer World's Greatest Golfer.jpg|Cyril is a HORRIBLE golfer... MonsterMania.jpg|Cyril is scared Drive 'Em 'Til They Drop.jpg|"Drive 'em til they DROP!" Johnny B. Goode.jpg|Young Cyril Sneer with Woodchuck Berry My Aching Head.jpg|Cyril's head hurts... My Son The Traitor.jpg|My son...a TRAITOR?! Remembering Cyril Sneer.jpg|Young Cyril Sneer has his priorities straight Shock Of A Lifetime.jpg|Cyril turns pale... Stay Away From My Son, Miss Davenport!.jpg|Stay away from my son! Step Into My Time Machine.jpg|Cyril and one of his pigs travelling through time with T. O. M. The Evergreen Forest Is Mine.jpg|The Evergreen Forest is MINE! The Imperial Commander 5.jpg|The Imperial Commander has Earth in his sights... The Imperial Commander 3.jpg|The evil Imperial Commander on his throne The Imperial Commander 9.jpg|Imperial Commander Sneer at his nastiest The Imperial Commander 4.jpg|The Imperial Commander rallies his troops Victory Shall Be Ours.jpg|Cyril gloats over his hockey team 17 - 'Aaahhh....'First Time That We See Cyril Pull His Ears In Frustration.png|'Aaahh...' First Time Cyril Is Seen Pulling His Ears In Frustration In The Season One Episode 'The Intruders' 5 - Cyril Pulls His Ears For A Second Time.png|'Aaahh...'Second Time Cyril Is Seen Pulling His Ears In Frustration In The Season Two Episode 'Double Play' 7 - Cyril Pulls His Ears For A Third Time.png|'Nooo...' Third Time Cyril Is Seen Pulling His Ears In Frustration In The Season Two Episode 'Power Trip' 1 - Cyril Pulls His Ears For The Fourth And Final Time.png|'Aaahh...Go..Goooo' Fourth And Final Time Cyril Is Seen Pulling His Ears In Frustration In The Season Four Episode 'Stealing The Show' 12 - A Young Cyril Sneer In A Flashback In 'Going It Alone'.png|A Young Cyril Sneer In The Season One Episode 'Going It Alone' 16 - Cyril Turns Green When He Feels Sick.png|Turning Green.....Cyril Feels Sick 15 - Cyril Turns White When He Is Shock.png|Turning White.....Cyril In Shock 9 - Cyril Playing The Saxophone.png|Cyril Has A Hidden Talent......Playing The Saxophone 18 - Cyril Really Does Have A Nice Side As He Gives Bentley Raccoon Some Good Advice.png|Awww...Cyril Shows Sympathy Towards Bentley Raccoon And Gives Him Some Good Advice Cyril and Danny.png|Awww...Cyril Shows Sympathy Towards Danny And Shows Him How To Play The Harmonica 11 - Awww....Another One Of The Heartwarming Moments Where Cyril Shows His Nice Side Towards Lisa Raccoon.png|Awww...Cyril Shows Sympathy Towards Lisa Raccoon And Gives Her Some Good Advice Cedric hugs his father.png|'Oh Pop,You're All Heart' Cedric Gives His Father A Hug 28 - Awww.....Cyril And Cedric Hug Each Other.png|Awww...Cyril And Cedric Hug Awww....Cedric and Cyril photo.png|So Sweet......A Father And Son Photo Cyril's reaction when first seeing Ingrid Bellamour.png|Cyril's Reaction When He First Sees Ingrid Bellamour..... 14 - Cyril Is Instantly In Love With Ingrid Bellamour.png|....Cyril Is An Aardvark In Love Cyril is in love with Ingrid Bellamour.png|Awww...Look At Cyril Sneer...He's Head Over Heels In Love Cyril Sneer and Ingrid Bellamour.png|Cyril Is Smitten...... Lance_Lemming's_Got_Nothing_On_This.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-12-28-00h18m21s017.png 64 - Cyril Is Watching His Favourite TV Show.png|Cyril's Watching His Favourite TV Show 30 - 'Smile Raccoon,I Said Smile'Cyril Giving Bert Raccoon Orders Whilst Filming 'The Sweet Smell Of Success Advert'.png|'Smile Raccoon,I Said Smile' Cyril Give Orders To Bert Raccoon During Filming 62 - Cyril during the making of his 'Sweet Smell Of Success' advert.png|Cyril During The Filming Of His 'Sweet Smell Of Success' Advert 23 - Cyril As He Seen From Front As He Opens The Main Doors To Sneer Mansion.png|Cyril As Seen From The Front 68 - Cyril From Behind.png|Cyril As Seen From Behind 63 - Cyril Looking Down As He Wonders What He Is Getting Himself Into As He Prepares To Marry Lady Baden - Baden.png|Cyril Is Feeling Down As He Wonders What Is He Is Getting Himself Into As He Prepares To Marry Lady Baden - Baden 33 - Cyril Sneer Breaks The Fourth Wall.png|Cyril Breaks The Fourth Wall In 'The Headline Hunter' Cyril does the peace sign.png|Cyril does the peace sign 34 - Cyril Sneer Breaks The Fourth Wall.png|Cyril Breaks The Fourth Wall, Whilst Moving His Ears And Talking To The Viewers 29 - Cyril In His Vault As He Makes Money.png|Cyril Working In His Vault 19 - Cyril All Dressed For The Car Auction With Suey - Ellen.png|Cyril All Dressed Up For The Car Auction 69 - Cyril Is Scared.png|Cyril Is Scared 27 - Cyril With Snag After Snag Saved Cyril.png|Cyril Stroking Snag 13 - Cyril Is Meditating.png|Cyril Is Meditating 65 - Cyril Grinning As He Is About To Make Money With Sir Malcolm Havelock.png|Cyril With Sir Malcolm Havelock 61 - Cyril And Suey - Ellen Aren't Happy With The Pigs.png|Cyril And Suey - Ellen Aren't Happy With The Pigs 60 - Zzzzzz....Cyril Is Asleep.png|Zzzzz....Cyril Is Asleep 22 - Cyril On His Motorbike As He Impresses Ingrid Bellamour.png|Cyril On His Motorbike As He Impresses Ingrid Bellamour 2 - Cyril With Bert Raccoon As They Say Sorry To Cedric.png|Cyril And Bert Raccoon As They Both Say Sorry To Cedric 10 - 'Smile'Cyril's Photo Is Taken By Melissa Raccoon.png|'Smile' Melissa Raccoon Takes A Photo Of Cyril Sneer 24 - Cyril In His Top Hat And Suit As He Drinks Tea.png|Cyril In His Top Hat And Suit 40 - Cyril Sneer Goes Back In Time.png|Cyril Goes Back In Time...... 41 - T.O.M Accidently Sends Cyril Sneer To The Wrong Moment In Time.png|......But Is Sent To The Wrong Moment In Time 31 - Cyril In A Pie Fight.png|Cyril In A Pie Fight 8 - Cyril Crying.png|Cyril Crying 4 - Cyril In The Season Three Episode 'The Prism Of Zenda'.png|Cyril Looking Around In 'The Prism Of Zenda' 3 - Cyril Isn't Pleased As He Has To Be A Train Conductor.png|Cyril As A Train Conductor 26 - Cyril As King Midas.png|Cyril As King Midas 21 - Cyril In Disguise In His Bunny Costume In Which He Was The Easter Bunny In A School Play When He Was Younger.png|Cyril In Disguise In His Bunny Costume 25 - Cyril In His Armour Suit.png|Cyril In Disguise In An Armour Suit 20 - Cyril In The Raccoons Sequence.png|Cyril In The Raccoons Opening Credits Cyril in the opening credits with Snag 1.png|Cyril In His Vault With All His Money In The Raccoons Opening Credits Cyril in his Vault with all his money in the opening credits with Snag.png|Cyril Throws His Money In The Air In The Raccoons Opening Credits 66 - Cyril Talking.png|Cyril Doing That Same Head Movement Whenever He Speaks In The Raccoons TV Series 67 - Cyril Talking.png|He's Doing It Again...... Cyril Sneer and Ingrid Bellamour 2.png|Awww...Cyril Sneer And Ingrid Bellamour 32 - Cyril Sneering After His Namesake.png|Cyril Sneering After His Namesake 51 - Cyril Doing His Trademark Walk.png|Cyril Doing That Walk......His Trademark Walk 37 - 'Hey Knox' Cyril Blows A Raspberry At Knox.png|'Hey Knox' Cyril Blows A Raspberry At Knox 35 - Cyril Does Not Want To Hear The Pigs Excuses.png|Cyril Does Not Want To Hear The Pigs Excuses 50 - Cyril Sneer's Trademark Look.png|Cyril Is Doing That Look......His Trademark Look 36 - Cyril Is Happy With Cedric After Cedric Tells Cyril He Is 'The Greatest Sneer Ever'.png|Cyril Is Happy And Emotional 39 - And The Winner Is......Cyril Sneer.png|And The Winner Is......Cyril Sneer 42 - Cyril Glares At Lloyd.png|Cyril Glares At Lloyd 38 - 'Hehehe.....'Cyril Does The Peace Sign Whilst Trying To Reason With The Computer.png|'Hehehehe.....Peace' Cyril Tries To Reason With The Computer 43 - Cyril Pulls On His Neck Scarf When He Tells Cedric About His Stagefright As A Child.png|Cyril Pulls On His Neck Scarf When Nervous,Worried Or Scared 45 - Cyril Sneer Grinning As He Is Fooling Bert Raccoon In Last Legs.png|Cyril Is Taking It Easy Whilst Fooling Bert Raccoon In 'Last Legs' 46 - 'This Is The Life'Cyril Taking It Easy.png|This Is The Life 47 - Cyril Is Caught Out.png|Cyril Is Caught Out 44 - Cyril About To Punch One Of The Pigs.png|One Of The Many Photos Of Cyril's Life As Seen In 'Last Legs' 48 - Cyril In His Nightgown.png|Cyril In His Nightgown 49 - Cyril Smiling As He Helps Out The Pigs.png|Cyril Is Helping The Pigs In The Kitchen 54 - Cyril Sneer In His Groucho Marx Disguise.png|Cyril In His Groucho Marx Disguise 85 - Cyril Can't Look.png|Cyril Can't Look.... 86 - Cyril Doing The Dishes.png|Cyril Doing The Dishes 87 - Cyril Pulling On His Neckscarf.png|Cyril Pulling On His Neck Scarf In 'Prism Of Zenda' 88 - Cyril Gets It Right Second Time Round.......png|Cyril Gets It Right Second Time Round....... 89 - Cyril's Ears Droop.png|Cyril's Ears Droop 90 - Cyril Rubbing His Hands.png|Cyril Rubbing His Hands 97 - Cyril Singing.png|Cyril Singing 99 - Cyril Doing Another One Of His Trademark Look.png|Cyril Doing Another One Of His Trademark Look Whilst Speaking 100 - Cyril Wearing His Suit But Without His Top Hat.png|Cyril In His Suit But Without His Top Hat 101 - Cyril At One Of Lady Baden - Baden Social Get Together.png|Cyril At One Of Lady Baden - Baden Social Get Together 102 - Cyril Is Bored.png|Cyril Is Bored 103 - A Younger Cyril Wins The Race.png|A Younger Cyril Wins The Race 104 - A Younger Cyril With His Trophy As He Is Cheered On.png|A Younger Cyril With His Trophy As He Is Cheered On 105 - 'Oh Cyril' A Younger Cyril Signs Autographs For The Girls.png|'Oh Cyril' A Younger Cyril Signs Autographs For The Girls 106 - Cyril Sat In The Dining Room.png|Cyril Sat In The Dining Room 107 - Cyril Smiling.png|Cyril Smiling 108 - Cyril Laughing.png|Cyril Laughing 109 - Cyril In A Wheelchair In 'Last Legs'.png|Cyril In A Wheelchair In 'Last Legs' 110 - Cyril Looking Annoyed.png|Cyril Looking Annoyed 111 - Cyril Panicking.png|Cyril Panicking 112 - Cyril's Got An Idea.png|Cyril's Got An Idea 114 - Cyril In Hospital.png|Cyril In Hospital 115 - Cyril Feels Bad.png|Cyril Feels Bad lullaby.png|Cyril singing to Cedric 79 - Cyril On The Phone To Cedric.png|Cyril is calling on the phone to Cedric 78 - Cyril Sees The Present Cedric Got Him.png|Cyril sees the present Cedric got him 81 - Cyril In His Vault With Cedric.png 73.png 72 - Cyril With Suey - Ellen.png|Cyril with Suey - Ellen (1) 75 - Cyril With Suey - Ellen.png|Cyril with Suey - Ellen (2) Scan009.jpg|Model sheet 1 Scan010.jpg|Model sheet 2 Scan011.jpg|Model sheet 3 Scan012.jpg|Model sheet 4 Scan013.jpg|Model sheet 5 AEFF9EDB-0913-4CA9-98B0-CA9C398C9B26.png A4902B66-785D-4E11-B7C4-AFAB2D7445A0.jpeg 7D61AC12-F371-461D-B80A-4D6E3D9015CB.jpeg F467704D-86D4-4B5C-A383-3972EBB93AAA.png B9D97061-A19F-4919-8862-13B163D36DC4.png 9DEE127E-A425-42EB-9DF6-0AE2FCECAFE8.png 57900F02-AF50-4F86-A6B5-082892926F89.png 303ED7DA-863E-4F69-9FD2-4272B00B6C10.png 7B6E8C35-7CD5-4BFC-A580-867D976DFD87.png C118DD0A-518F-43F5-8F89-143809379BE4.png E87EEA75-19E4-46E9-9113-868408AA48DE.png 1C76FAA7-B850-465C-8EE6-BC84E5BB0B68.png 898B9FB8-7FC7-4AF1-A9DF-8FEC5F5E59A5.png 2D0BFDF5-3C54-49CF-81D7-CF4C7F9A36AE.png 48B21C48-185B-4A49-9E0F-50BD9BF795AD.png 8A1B2A95-E66F-45AE-A5AB-AF274CBAE91E.png 0C54A79D-6B41-4241-B734-08B4070869AA.png BF0AFE06-0F41-4D6C-AE31-BF020E8C967A.png F7BDEFC2-7416-4672-980E-197A6854DEAA.png 77D2787E-0DD3-44F3-8D11-C6397BF20B07.png BA310ECE-608B-4AA9-A004-18E97CC3DBA7.png 1F13F404-817A-48EE-BA24-925439713DBB.png ECFE194F-32C9-48C3-BDD6-3A53767ECF64.png EFE5D6E2-2E49-4017-AC34-440D1ECF31B6.png F5C03AF6-659C-4465-8EF0-7B2D24CABA6D.png 07A9AEEA-4793-4FE1-A39E-B782E519A8BD.png 6BCA6F3D-2EA0-4E6B-AB7A-B7199A699195.jpeg BA33332E-FE0C-4A2C-AD47-8E758878E213.png F0922D75-2215-4C71-99E5-F00D29BD7CD2.png CEF0C6B9-3F98-4037-AE2F-7829B9E4E9B1.png 91624B69-7E06-485D-B23A-02888DEF54A8.jpeg E9A521B8-A577-47DB-A905-B4547D33E300.jpeg CBE0FD55-9E8F-4671-BA7C-109B0750A837.jpeg 6918A3C5-B9D5-4E2B-8CD1-6C138DB21313.jpeg C4015EAD-8C4D-431D-AC43-B37EB3F1BF57.jpeg 7BAA08A4-A8CE-46ED-9E71-63233992B4C1.png FD971DCF-000A-46C9-AD14-763D3B32B61C.jpeg 4EDFC335-99FA-487D-9DAB-9599414124E9.jpeg 5FA69BB8-85B5-4B74-B677-54F193158168.jpeg DBEBD1A8-9E46-439F-AEEF-E5B13CC68EC6.jpeg BD1F8A0E-ED08-478B-99D8-6975E61AD24D.jpeg C69BBEE6-8493-47DC-B137-7BB84495D86D.jpeg EAF07A7F-F476-44A6-9645-14CF8F34A96A.jpeg 263A2649-2D04-4BA0-A362-8297D227D187.jpeg 7CBE143C-8A57-473F-8AA2-F74B74230732.jpeg BF3CB626-A8C4-471D-9C7B-3DA6127B3AC2.jpeg 092C976D-8735-495B-98A2-739A9F360D90.jpeg 0B1D30D8-2B7A-48B4-9473-DFF133F30611.png B621152B-2588-4A65-BB0F-A6A709C56A95.jpeg 6468BE69-010D-4BFC-B899-C98F4F2D3B52.jpeg 5C7B395E-4B26-460B-8E8D-89C11C1E7F86.jpeg A32D78DA-304C-40EB-BC30-5BF0DBAB4FB6.jpeg 99D320E5-BC31-4A2D-97D4-7F2D4795C92B.jpeg 4F69EA9B-AD19-4F84-8A55-2BDC476AFACC.jpeg 14686AEA-34D7-4B2F-BA8C-76FA31BC26DD.jpeg 9AA3DAB6-0AD7-49CE-B43D-D75C1DB1BE4D.png FF5C2F79-45C6-4B06-A8DD-3C16550D3C25.png C9AD8DE3-58E6-4F3A-826C-5AA1B753239B.png 0C866303-FA60-4CB2-BF17-7479BF86F133.png 756E6996-FD38-43DC-8B6F-31F0B8914FB8.png 62CBD2FC-6A18-4E0F-9D53-0025DC8E6BF8.png E342E621-6D81-45D6-9589-D87427C11855.png 30F29652-846F-4CD7-A9FB-DA1FD4D3C040.png 96E3E81C-9D44-4A67-8569-49DCD8AFE301.png EB7F19D8-BBD8-45D2-ACC7-3F5F3D5A10D1.png DAD655C2-1CA9-4D78-84A4-90D288E0D660.png 6BDF9A29-734A-49DE-BC9A-8BA9BF691B61.png 3BD7E63E-C2FB-4368-8E56-B105A4B85921.png 6148A476-1CE5-4ED3-ACBA-01420BD5E8C5.png C770DD46-32A4-4948-8C7D-8F77E0B35A04.png 7091DF90-68E2-44EF-AF62-87B5CF2B7F11.png 44E2C64C-F46D-482D-99D9-2D0DF9D1CD8E.png 8CA83691-1239-4D2B-8117-7F84A785AED8.png D7E1B0EA-1005-43BD-AECD-F250C1BAD42D.png 20BB64BE-58BE-480D-AFAC-055581DAB25D.png 1CB014D5-B6E0-47C1-98F7-2BE998A31291.png 44805688-FF27-4201-AE99-B5D1FBE5CF6F.png Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Villains Category:Main characters Category:Heros Category:Minor Characters Category:Aardvarks Category:Cyril Sneer